Birthday Surprises
by justmovingon
Summary: Will wonders what to get Jack for his birthday! NC17! Slash


Birthday Surprises

"What do you want for your birthday, Jack?" Will asked his lover, coming up behind him as he steered his ship, resting his chin on the pirate's shoulder.

"Nothing at all, luv," Jack said, leaning back slightly to feel Will's hands slide around his waist. "What more do I need?"

"But I want to give you something special," Will murmured, looking Jack in the eyes and whispering, "For my angel."

Jack blushed and whiningly joked, "Will… don't call me angel – I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Will smiled, now enjoying how his lover's cheeks were painted red.

Jack sighed and replied, "Anyway, like I said, what more do I need? I have treasures all around me, and best of all, you." He leant forward and gently kissed Will on the lips, adding, "You're the treasure of my heart."

The young man smiled. "Alright, have it your way…" he said as he walked off to do his duties.

For the whole day, the former blacksmith pondered the various things he could get for his lover. He looked up at Jack in the early evening; and it struck him. Will grinned and made his way below deck and into the Captain quarters he shared with Jack, knowing that his lover would never be able to resist.

"Mr. Gibbs, care to take the wheel for a few hours?" Jack asked, stifling a yawn as his crewmember took the wheel from his hands.

"Night, Captain," the man said as Jack went down the stairs.

Jack was wondering where Will had gotten to, because he'd disappeared shortly after sunset. As he opened the door and took his hat off, a noise from his bed caught his attention. He turned.

Jack's jaw almost dropped to the floor, his eyes widened, and his cock hardened.

Will was spread out on the bed, facing him, and wearing nothing but a black corset. He also was hard, for he was slowly stroking his cock and biting his lip, keeping his eyes fixed on Jack as he slowly gained his composure.

Jack, upon realizing that he could breathe again, whispered, "Are you trying to kill me, boy?"

He walked over to the bed, put one hand on the blacksmith's knee, and ran the other down the bound laces of the corset that framed his lover's body.

"Jack…" Will moaned breathlessly as he stopped stroking his cock, and added, "Happy Birthday."

Jack dove down and trapped Will's mouth with his, lust becoming evident as he cupped his lover's face in his hands and mumbled, "I love you…"

"Mmm, love you, too…" Will gasped as Jack took his cock in his hand. "For tonight…"

Jack was in the process of taking his shirt and boots off, and he looked down at Will after he slid his breeches down his hips.

"Tonight, I will do anything you order. I cannot use my hands… or my mouth, unless you order me to," he whispered seductively, leaving Jack panting. "If you want me to… ride your cock hard, I'll do it… or maybe you'd like me to get on my knees and spread myself open for you. Would you like that, Jack?"

Jack couldn't breathe again. He'd never been this hard in his life before, and it felt as if his cock was three times its usual size, already slick with precum, engorged with blood…

"Or perhaps you'd enjoy me wrapping my lips around your hard cock, gently sucking until you want to take me… I'd like if you tied me up and spanked me until I'm only able to cry your name, and it'd feel so hot when you finally slide your stiff cock into me, between my reddened cheeks… come on baby, tell me what you want."

Jack was shaking. He knew that if he touched Will now, he'd orgasm immediately, so he raised himself up on his elbows above his beautiful lover and whispered, "Don't stop talking, baby."

Will smiled and kissed the other man before lustfully saying, "You like having me pressed against your body? Does it feel good to have my thighs tighten around your hips as you take me, Jack?"

"Yes," Jack grunted, closing his eyes and letting Will slide his hands down his back to rest on his buttcheeks. He couldn't take it anymore, and he ground his hard arousal into Will's pelvis, making both of them moan in unison.

The pirate decided to take control by growling, "Spread your legs, luv."

The young blacksmith felt completely under Jack's control as he created a considerable gap between his thighs and lifted his knees up to his chest before they rubbed against the corset.

"Perfect," Jack breathed, leaning over to grab a small vial of oil from inside the bedside cabinet. "Now give me your hand."

Will did so, and Jack smeared a fair amount of oil onto his fingers before he leant back on his heels at the end of the bed and watched him intently. "I want to watch you pleasure yourself."

The younger man licked his lips and said, "As you wish."

He slid one hand down his hard shaft and the other behind, using two fingers to reveal himself to Jack, circling his entrance with his lubricated finger and biting his lip to keep from moaning aloud. Jack saw this and breathed, "It's okay, luv… you can do anything you like."

"Ohhh.. Jack, it feels so good… I love having you watch me like that," the young man cried out, slipping a finger all the way inside him and convulsing as he did so.

Jack made a low sound in his throat as his cock gave a twitch. He saw Will working it in and out of his body, eventually slipping in a second digit and moaning Jack's name into the night.

"Jack…" Will looked at him in a seductive manner. "Please… take me."

The older man shook his head slightly. "Not yet."

Feeling too overheated, Jack stood and fetched the bottle of rum that was on the table, taking a long swallow and relishing in the feeling it left in the back of his throat. It wouldn't be good if he climaxed immediately; he wanted to make it as long as possible. He put the rum down and lay on top of Will again, stopping his ministrations and pinning his hands just above his head. Will smiled and groaned when Jack thrust his tongue down his throat; the taste of rum filled his mouth.

"Don't move your arms," Jack said firmly, letting go of Will's wrists and reaching down to grab his own cock and position it at the boy's entrance. "Wrap your thighs around my hips."

Will did so immediately, moaning with Jack pressed the head of his cock against his opening. "Ready, luv?" Jack breathed. The younger man nodded.

Jack thrust forward with bruising force, a low, throaty moan escaping his lips as he sheathed himself in his lover's heat. Will was _so _tight, Jack was so slick…

"Ohhh, Jaaack!" Will whimpered, closing his eyes in pleasure. Having Jack inside him felt _so _good, like he was complete and perfect…

"Will… goodness, you're so tight," Jack groaned, beginning to pump his hips backward, then forward, over and over again. Will took in a small gasp each time Jack went in and brushed his prostate. The pleasure quickly built up, and he was about to come when Jack stopped moving. He quickly flipped them over and pushed Will up, so that he was sitting on his cock, and he moaned, "Ride me, luv… make me come."

Will splayed his hands across Jack's chest and began rocking his hips back and forth in little circles, embedding his lover's cock into his body more and more.

"Faster, luv," Jack cried out, letting his eyes fall shut as he felt his orgasm approach.

Will rode him more rapidly, his moans coming in short bursts, accompanied by Jack's name, as he impaled himself on his cock.

"Jack, Jack, Jack!!" Will threw his head back, about to begin stroking his cock, when Jack's hand on his own stopped him.

"Don't," Jack breathed, wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the pulsing base of the blacksmith's cock. "Mmm, Will…"

"Ooh, yes, that feels so good," Will moaned, convulsing and crying out when he felt his muscles contract.

"Tell me who you love, baby! Say it!" Jack growled lustfully as he felt the pleasure build up to an all-time high.

"I love you, Jack!" Will screamed as he came, ruthlessly fucking himself on his lover's hard cock. His seed coated Jack's hand and stomach.

Jack's orgasm racked his entire body; he took a much needed breath and yelled, "Oh, William!"

He spilled his seed deep inside Will and moaned loud. Will shuddered after his waves of pleasure passed, and he collapsed on top of Jack, burying his face in the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent. Jack hugged his lover tight, placing feather-light kisses on his head before he murmured, "I love you, baby."

Will smiled and mumbled, "Love you too…" He paused and whispered, "Angel."

Jack sighed and managed to take the blankets out from under them, covering both their bodies comfortably before his softened member slipped from its home inside Will.

"You know…"

Will yawned and looked at Jack through heavy-lidded eyes, sleep quickly overtaking him, "My birthday's coming up…"

He fell asleep right after, and Jack smiled. The pirate thought about it for a moment before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
